


晚餐约会就这样被暴乱毁了

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 触手轻调教PWP卡尔顿带暴乱去吃点好吃的，饿极了什么都要咬一口（误）的暴乱居然在途中做出了这样的事...





	晚餐约会就这样被暴乱毁了

晚餐约会就这样被暴乱毁了

 

毒液/Venom  
暴乱/卡尔顿  
Riot/Carlton

触手  
轻调教  
PWP  
NC-17

 

卡尔顿带暴乱去吃点好吃的，饿极了什么都要咬一口（误）的暴乱居然在途中做出了这样的事...

 

对遥远彗星的共生体来说，享乐绝不是生活的重点，那颗资源枯竭的星球上，没有冰镇过的樱桃，也没庆祝官司结束的香槟和维多利亚霜糖蛋糕。这群混乱粘稠的生物以活着作为唯一真理，必要时连同类也可以作为燃料咀嚼下咽——这以人类的视角来看称得上粗俗又原始——  
暴乱本对这“偏见”不屑一顾， 毕竟在他高傲的眼中食物的喧嚣并不值得留神关注。而当他选定的宿主，这个完美主义又含着金汤匙出生的精致生物无意识地显露出一些养尊处优的小小偏好，比如从不食用任何隔夜的食物或者讨厌甘草糖而偏好加一点糖的淡茶时，暴乱在选食物时也不自觉地带上几分宿主的挑剔与有些空落落的局促感来，到了很久之后他才明白那种感情叫做害羞。

和卡尔顿相处时间越长，暴乱越发感受到那些除了力量，生存或杀戮之外存在的细微又令人陶醉的情绪，它们如同撒了糖霜的蛋糕般甜蜜又松软，在人类这种脆弱而柔软的生物间被加倍放大。  
人们喜欢这些甜蜜的泡沫有时胜过于事实本身，而卡尔顿这个狡猾的天才也乐于迎合着这骗局为研究谋利，眨巴着自己装满纯洁科学原理的眼睛对着镜头微笑，取得人们的信任或者摆平诉讼与媒体抨击，从这点上来说，暴乱还蛮骄傲属于自己的人类颇为能干。

“至少比毒液和他的废柴人类能干一百倍…”

暴乱忿忿地想，对于被废柴组合彻底破坏了火箭大计的事情他始终耿耿于怀——还有那不知道从哪儿冒出来的金发女人，在和毒液交手时捣乱也就算了，火箭爆炸后居然又用一堆讨厌的“证据”险些将卡尔顿送进监狱，要知道那时卡尔顿还躺在医院病床上全靠他艰难紧张地埋在体内维持着心跳和呼吸呢！他们真是这颗星球上最恼人的障碍……

不过比起这些讨厌的家伙，暴乱现在的生活可比原本想象中的有趣多了，那些甜美松软的感情也充斥着他的生活，比如现在——光滑的车窗倒映出卡尔顿沉思着的侧脸，一束蒲扇般浓密的睫毛下是亮晶晶，覆盖了水晶似的眼睛，那目光正无意识地落在前座皮饰上，呆呆的快忘记眨眼——暴乱玩心大起，从卡尔顿的后颈部伸出一段小蛇般的触手攀上了他毫无防备的耳朵，色情的舌吻般扫过那只尖耳朵的内耳廓，似乎要向耳道里侵入进去。

“…别……”

上一秒还在放空自己的年轻男人顿时绷紧了脖子，一声求饶似的喘息夹着软绵绵的拒绝从他微张的口里泄出。耳垂被更多的银灰色流体所包裹住，轻微的压迫感与刺痛使卡尔顿消瘦的颧骨染上一层红晕。

天知道卡尔顿这双精灵一般可爱的尖耳朵有多禁不起触碰，他从不佩戴耳饰，连耳机的摩擦也会叫他难受很久，一次性爱中暴乱只是舔了舔就叫他眼球上翻尖叫着冲向高潮，现在左耳被里外舔咬着，求欢的暗示自是不言而喻，卡尔顿出门前上了一层消肿药膏的肛口畏惧地隐隐作痛起来。

自从开了荤后，暴乱动不动就要在他身上实践一番交配行为，随着次数增多，有时卡尔顿甚至身处人群还端着香槟也会猛然间被几根细长的不怀好意的银灰色触手突袭后穴或尿道，害得他只能颤抖着声音抱歉自己不得不打断一下，然后慌乱地抓紧外套下摆逃到卫生间或者没人的天台上，咬着自己想堵住呻吟的手被暴乱任性地操到满足为止......

卡尔顿一开始只是以为暴乱想在他身上宣誓占有权或是教训教训他不完美的侍奉，可暴乱明显从这事中体会到非凡的趣味，现在演变成除了吃饭，缠着卡尔顿做爱就是他最有乐趣的事了…

卡尔顿偏着头红着脸试图做最后的努力，他小声地哄劝到：“…一会儿就到餐厅了…我们先去吃你上次说喜欢的牡蛎和雪蟹好不好…”  
而得到的回应是纽扣从裤子上被扯落的声音，暴乱还是没耐心去解扣子或者拉拉链，肥美新鲜的海鲜也打动不了任性霸道的暴乱，卡尔顿只能皱着眉无奈地按下手边的按钮，升起四周的隔光层进入了后座勿打扰模式。

一段缓缓亮起的灯条照亮了卡尔顿被触手缠绕的蜜色皮肤，两只被疼爱发肿的挺立乳头从被扯得七零八落的织物间露出来，沾满暴乱的唾液在柔白光芒中像两颗刚从冰水中捞起的樱桃一般淫荡地等待着被再次舔舐，卡尔顿纤细的腰身扭动着，渴求更多般跪趴在车座上。他微微翘起布满红痕的臀部，眼里满是无奈妥协后等待被操的媚态，乖巧地服从暴乱的指令，像是最温顺的性奴一般。

暴乱挺直身体，自上而下俯视跪趴着的卡尔顿，他简直爱死这种时刻卡尔顿毫无保留的侍奉，这具精致迷人的漂亮胴体就算连一根头发都归属于暴乱，他的卡尔顿早在他们第一次相遇的瞬间，就将自己完完全全地献了出来。

暴乱凶狠可怖的脸上露出一丝微笑，他抽开缠绕卡尔顿耳朵的流体，汇成一条细鞭抽打在那瓣柔软丰腴的臀肉上，又一条充血红痕浮现出来。卡尔顿的反应只是微微缩了缩肩，闷哼一声后继续忍耐着暴乱恶趣的调教，在毫无规律忽轻忽重的鞭打中卡尔顿光裸的背后很快就冒出了一层薄汗，像涂了层蜜糖般引人食欲。

暴乱只觉得自己被一种陌生又熟悉的饥饿感所控制，湿黏的触手覆盖住那两瓣软肉上发热红肿的鞭痕轻揉着，他俯身品尝一块糖果般着迷地舔舐着卡尔顿漂亮潮红的脸，一寸寸向下几乎舔遍卡尔顿的每一块皮肤。  
共生体粘稠透明的唾液湿漉漉地黏满卡尔顿的肩头，暴乱连他的手指都没有放过，又湿又热的舌头包裹着他颤抖的指尖，同时一条前细后粗的触手在卡尔顿已动情的湿漉后穴口顶弄着，轻轻地捅进一个小尖。  
卡尔顿难耐地咬住下唇，忍受暴乱愈发熟练的挑逗技巧，翘着硬硬的阴茎在坐垫的皮革上悄悄前后磨蹭，满脑子都是想被暴乱用力侵犯的念头。

暴乱愉悦地将那口湿漉肥软的肉穴向两边撑开些许，他能窥见那里面卡尔顿脆弱的软肠，这些淫荡的肉壁甚至比卡尔顿滑腻可爱的口腔还要湿热，每次都缠绵流连着他的侵犯根本受不了半点寂寞。

“…呜…插进来…”

卡尔顿受不了暴乱的故作姿态了，他眼神混乱，语气里满是委屈地轻晃着屁股求欢，见暴乱依旧不为所动后，又呜咽着迷迷糊糊探头去舔暴乱的舌尖，湿漉漉地与暴乱吻作一团。

“…唔啊…”

随着一声模模糊糊的尖叫，卡尔顿又软又贪婪的肠穴终于被填满了，暴乱满足地叹息着，慢条细理地缓缓抽出触手，又在下一秒突然向卡尔顿火热的腹里狠撞了进去，一出一进间粗长的银灰触手带出些许卡尔顿软嫩的肠肉，暴乱分出另一根触手去戳弄那圈粉肉，引起卡尔顿带着哭腔的惊呼。

在一阵一阵情欲涌动的抽插间，卡尔顿交握住暴乱化出的手指颤栗着射精，他紧软的后穴咬着两根触手喷出一小股清亮的肠液，而这淫荡的体液被暴乱全部舔尽。

“天…快吐出来…”  
被干得浑身发软的卡尔顿气喘吁吁间瞥见这幕，忙羞耻的出言劝阻到，而暴乱依旧我行我素，甚至将舌尖探进卡尔顿的体内下流地深舔了几下。

——“这比什么牡蛎雪蟹好吃多了。”  
暴乱调侃的声音在卡尔顿的脑中响起，臊得他恨不得将头埋进汽车座椅里。

 

等他们终于抵达餐厅时，所有的客人都已经早已离开了，卡尔顿艰难地在餐桌前坐下，酸疼的腰部在新衣服的掩盖下被银灰触手不轻不重地按揉着。

喝下一大口热柠水后卡尔顿稍微恢复了几分说话的力气，他有些埋怨地轻声向暴乱询问到：“比起按摩，为什么不直接治愈这些肿伤呢？”

卡尔顿立刻因这有些逾矩的建议生出一丝悔意，他正想说些什么补救一下，一个突然的吻就打乱了他的思路，共生体湿漉漉的舌尖在卡尔顿红肿咬破的下唇上缓缓滑动着，暴乱像亲吻恋人般珍重地吻着属于自己的卡尔顿。

“爱痕可称不上受伤，不过我能帮忙舔舔…”暴乱低声地说着，又有两条触手不老实地探进了卡尔顿的衣服里。

今天乖乖巧巧地接受了三四次求欢的卡尔顿此时真的没有力气再来解决他异常黏人的共生体的性欲了，他僵着身子忍了半晌，终于按住暴乱在自己胸前作怪的两条触手，猝不及防地将它们拽到了餐桌之上——

“......求你吃你的牡蛎吧！它们放得快臭了！”

“？！”


End file.
